starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
CC-6454
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel = Commander | bijnaam = Ponds | functie = Clone Commander | species = Mens - Clone | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DC-17 Blaster Pistols | vervoer = Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship AT-TE Walker AT-RT Walker | affiliatie = Galactic Republic 91st Reconnaissance Corps | era = }} thumb|180px|Commander Ponds in Armor thumb|250px|Commander Ponds (rechts) CC-6454, bijgenaamd Ponds, was een Clone Commander die tijdens de Clone Wars deelnam aan de Battle of Ryloth en fungeerde als assistent van Mace Windu. Ponds werd geëxecuteerd door Aurra Sing nadat hij was ontvoerd op Vanqor. Biografie CC-6454 (soms ook CC-0411) fungeerde als assistent van Mace Windu na de Battle of Geonosis. Op Geonosis zorgde hij voor vijf commando units die Mace Windu bijstonden. Ponds vond het jammer dat hij zich vaak op Coruscant bevond, omdat General Windu enkel voor bepaalde cruciale missies werd ingezet. Om zijn frustratie weer te geven, had hij achteraan op zijn helm Some guys have all the luck geschreven. Tijdens de Battle of Ryloth mocht Ponds eindelijk in actie komen en bevond hij zich aan boord van de vloot Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ships. Hij bracht Windu op de hoogte van het feit dat het artillerievuur van de CIS hun schilden aan het doorbreken was. Nadat de troepen konden landen, trok Ponds aan de zijde van Mace Windu mee naar de stad Lessu. Ponds leidde samen met Mace een aanval op de AATs met AT-RT Walkers zodat de AT-TEs hun tocht konden voortzetten naar de stad. Later zou Ponds zelf oprukken terwijl Mace op verkenning ging met Razor en Stak. Nadat Ponds het bombardement op een stad rapporteerde, ging Cham Syndulla akkoord om met Orn Free Taa te spreken. Ponds overleefde het gevecht en was paraat op het eindfeest op Lessu. Later nam hij aan de zijde van Mace deel aan de Battle of Malastare waar hij na de explosie van de Electro-Proton Bomb mee de krater moest inspecteren met Mace, Trapper en Hawkeye. Ponds vervoegde Mace Windu vervolgens aan boord van de Endurance en bleef aan boord toen het schip was opgeblazen door Boba Fett en het zou neerstorten op Vanqor. Samen met Shoan Kilian bleef Ponds op post, maar hij werd daarna gegijzeld door Boba Fett en zijn trawanten. Het was vooral Aurra Sing die geïnteresseerd was in de gijzelaars, want Boba wou zich enkel wreken op Mace Windu. De gijzelaars werden door Bossk meegenomen in de Slave I en vervolgens naar Florrum gebracht. Maar zo ver zou Ponds niet geraken. Tijdens een communicatie naar Mace Windu hielden Aurra Sing en Boba Fett de gijzelaars onder schot. Sing droeg Boba op om één van hen te doden. Toen Boba aarzelde, schoot Aurra Sing Ponds neer. Ponds' lichaam werd uit de Slave I gedropt in de ruimte. Windu wou de Bounty Hunters voor hun misdaden arresteren, maar omdat Windu en Anakin Skywalker nog herstellende waren van hun verwondingen die ze hadden opgelopen op Vanqor, trokken Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano naar Florrum om de Bounty Hunters te arresteren. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **The Zillo Beast **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown Bron *Innocents of Ryloth op SW.com *Liberty on Ryloth op SW.com *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Ponds category:Mensen category:Clone Commanders